wing_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Raikiri
The Raikiri is a powerful lightning spirit that lives in and operates out of Wing Haven. Though not revered as such, they're one of the deities of Wing Haven, and is the youngest child of the titan Fal'Tron. Powerful, fast, vigilant, and relentless in their duty, the Raikiri spirit is a fearsome denizen of Wing Haven. It's no wonder it was chosen to choose rahno, blessed by Nikolai with a studious gaze to choose the right people to be rahno, and given the power to transport them to the world they need to grow up in. Raikiri's governance is officially limited to heroes and warriors. What few people revere them are heroes and warriors in their own rights, or are even simple soldiers who seek the blessing of the Ultimate Warrior. Though they have power over lightning and thunder, they do not have governance over such, and instead leave that rule to their sister, Lastrapí̱. Raikiri does not usually take much notice to their worshipers, since in their mind they're simply a soldier doing their duty for their commander, they do occasionally send assistance however and whenever they can. Raikiri is shown to be uniquely powerful, no doubt a cause of their strange birth. They have powers most deities shouldn't, and despite being the youngest of their siblings, is the most powerful of the three. Because of its unique power set, thanks to its unique birth, the Raikiri Spirit is often mistaken for an alter ego of Nikolai. History Early Life Raikiri is the most unique of the titans' children, as they weren't born by normal means, even for a deity. They started out as simply another one of Nikolai's forms, as she took on the full might and powerful of lightning. She became pure lightning itself, a mighty warrior form she used in the Demon War to end it. It was in this form that she accidentally rent Koroth'Kan asunder, splitting it near in half and forming the Wrathscar. It was named for the sheer wrath Nikolai made the attack with, and this was when the prejudice against her began, but it sadly did not end with her. Because this electric form was not naturally a part of Nikolai, when she shed it the body and its power remained apparent. The amount of strength and might it wielded allowed it to continue to exist, but without Nikolai, it had no soul, no life, no identity. It was simply a shell of lightning's power, a living body with no life to live. Nikolai, too ashamed of her actions with it to keep it, left its fate to her titanic son, Fal'Tron. The great bird-like master of lightning felt pity for the shell, and his children echoed his sentiments. With his children's blessing, and the shell's fate left to him by the Maker, Fal'Tron made his choice. His great mastery over lightning affording him the capability, the titan suffused the shell with his power and a piece of his essence. But even he struggled somewhat, and his draconic son Argon and goddess daughter Lastrapí̱ supported him with their own power. It took some time, and for the many days it took the mountaintop they did it from was perpetually struck with bots of lightning, and thunder rolled through its air continuously. Interestingly enough, not only was this process done on the highest peak of the Frozen Bolts, but it finished on the 21st day of what would come to be Fal'Tron's month. The number 21 being one of Nikolai/Kalahan's favored numbers, so as they finished on a 21st day, this only emboldened the electric family trio. As the thunder slowly echoed its final rumbles, and the lightning dispersed into the atmosphere, the three watched the shell carefully. It was several minutes before anything happened, greatly worrying the younger deities, though Fal'Tron never lost hope. It was with great relief and joy that the three watched the shell take its first breath. Its eyes opened, glowing a bright bluish white like static electricity, and its once dull body shone bright with lightning and power. It slowly and stiffly stood tall, and finally took notice of its audience. Fal'Tron greeted the newly born spirit, and with help from his children, spent the next couple of centuries raising the powerful being. It took time, but the now named Raikiri seemed to retain faint echoes of Nikolai's power, presence, and piece of mind. Though their real parent never returned for them, not for a long, long time at least, Raikiri never despised Nikolai. They knew why she was gone, and understood why she had yet to come back. They'd gone and seen the Wrathscar, taken there by Fal'Tron to warn them of just how powerful they were. Some would come to fear themselves after knowing they could wreak so much destruction, by Raikiri was quite the opposite. Raikiri merely saw how they could help, how they could surely do great terrors, but equally as easily could go great wonders. Raikiri would make their father proud, make their siblings proud; but more than anything, make Nikolai proud. The Inheritor's Saga Destiny's Courage Write the first piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. Destiny's Loyalty Write the second piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. Destiny's Collision Write the third piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. Rise of the Heroes Write the third part of the first section of your page here. Description Write the second section of your page here. Personality Write the third section of your page here. Trivia *Originally, the Raikiri wasn't meant to be its own entity at all; it was solely another form that Nikolai would take. **In fact, originally the Raikiri was going to engage John in combat so fierce, it would wreak a blow that would cleave the entire planet in two. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Nonbinary Character Category:Lightning Mancer Category:Deity Category:Work In Progress